Operation: Police Dad Rescue
by Invisible Flying Monkey Ninjas
Summary: The four spies are on a mission to find all the local police men that have vanished all of a sudden. They meet a girl named Inez Delgado whos dad is a cop to help them. They may take her on a real adventure. But could love be a mission too? R and R
1. Chapter 1

**Operation: Spy Girl**

(Marc's P.O.V)

Jerry sent us on a mission to figure out why all the local police men were disappearing. He gave us the address of a girl whose father had vanished a few days ago. Which is ironic since she lived next-door too us.

"Hey, doesn't that girl from school live here?" Megan asked. We all landed on the roof of her house.

"Okay spies, should we sneak in through the chimney, or through the windows?" Lee asked. But Tony was already at the door ringing the doorbell.

"TONY!" I yelled as the rest of us got down from the roof.

"What? It's not like we're gonna just break in to her room and say "Hello where from WOOHP and we're here to find your dad."" He said. He rang the door bell again and a few seconds later a girl my age opened the door.

"Hello. Can I help you?" She asked. My heart skipped a beat. She had tan skin, dark brown eyes, a nice smile, long black hair with some strands out of place. She was only in her pajamas, a long purple top with a white heart in the middle. Lee saw how I was staring at her and nudged me in the stomach.

"Oh, uh, are you Inez Delgado?" I asked. She nodded.

"Where from the World Organization of Human Protection. Also know as WOOHP. We want to ask you a few questions about your father." Megan stated. Inez frowned.

"Come in, can I get you something? We have chips and salsa." She said.

"I want some!" Tony yelled

"T we're not here too eat! We have a mission to do." I said. Inez led us upstairs to her room for the interview. Her room was purple. She a black laptop on her desk next to her bed. A bulletin board with pics of her family on it. She went over to pull down one of her father.

"He looks like this." She said. "His name is Ramon Delgado."

"How old is he?" Lee asked.

"34."

"When did he disappear?"

"Two days ago."

We kept asking her questions like this for 35 minutes. After a while, a young girl came into her room.

"Nezzie, when is Papi coming home?" She asked. Inez ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Yo no sé, hermana. Just go to your room okay." Inez said to her. The girl nodded and ran off.

"My little sister Manny. She's been worried more than me about Papi." She said.

"Why is that?" I asked concerned.

"Our mother, Rosita, died 6 years ago.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Well is that it? All the questions?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks for your help. We'll try to find your father okay. But you have to promise not to tell anyone that we're spies alright?" Lee asked.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, and spit the Devil in the eye." Inez said. "Bye! Will I ever see you again?" She asked me.

"Yeah, we go to the same school, South Dale Jr. High." I said.

"Okay, bye Marc!" She called as we left.

~Later~

"That girl Inez was really nice and sweet, don't ya think." Megan said as we were walking home (in our normal clothes).

"Yeah, there's just something about her I can't get off my mind." I said. Lee, Tony, and Megan looked at each other, and then back at me.

"What?"

"Looks like you just can't get _her_ off your mind." Tony teased.

"Yeah! I saw the way you were staring at her earlier." Lee said ruffling my hair.

"I knew you totally liked her!" Megan said hyper.

"L-Liked who?" I asked.

"INEZ!" They all yelled together. I instantly started blushing. They were right, I did like her.

"Inez and Marc, sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Tony sang.

"Oh that's it!" I yelled chasing after the little guy as my two other siblings laughed.

* * *

Read and Review! PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Operation: New Spy**

(Marc's P.O.V)

The next day at school, things got really crazy. I was sitting next to Megan in our History class when a familiar looking face appeared. It was Inez! She was wearing a purple dress that was zipped up in the back and black converse boots that came up too the bottom of her thighs. Megan waved for her to sit next to her.

"Hola guys!" She said happy. She looked over at me with a warm, cute smile.

"Hi Marc." She softly.

"Uh H-H-Hi Inez." I stuttered. My hands felt sweaty and clammy. Who knew a crush could make me feel this way.

After History while we were walking down the hall, we caught up with Lee and Tony. We were all heading to lunch. On our way there we heard something from the supply closet.

"Hey is someone in there?" Inez asked turning the door knob. We instantly knew what was happening next.

"NO INEZ! DON"T!" We all yelled but it was too late. We all got WOOHPed. Including Inez.

She screamed the entire way down the tube. I really don't blame her; I mean I did to the first time we got WOOHPed. When we landed on the couch, Jerry turned around in his chair, stood up and walked to Inez.

"W-Where am I?" She asked scared.

"You are in the World Organization of Human Protection. A.K.A WOOHP. I brought you here along with your classmates to help solve the case of the missing police officers.

All four of us gasped.

"_Me_? But I can't be a spy. How could you ask me to be a spy when you make me miss lunch, stick me through a tube and fall on a hard couch?" She asked.

"Hmm, well if your certain you don't want to join officially, then I will have you do this mission. If you don't want to be a spy after it is over, then I will let you go." Jerry assured her.

"Okay." She said casually.

"Okay, Spies, their has been a number of missing police men in the state of Washington. I need you too figure out who did it and fast."

Lee poses "Ha!"

Megan poses "Ya!"

I pose "Ha ha!"

Inez poses "Ya!"

Tony poses "Yeah!"

"YEAH!" We all yelled

.

Inez got a spy suit like Megan's only purple and a purple MPCom.

"Today's gadgets are the Anti-Gravity Hover Disc." Jerry says passing it to Lee.

"Coolio! Now I can get to my football practices faster."

"Next is the Hear Everything At Once Earrings." He says as he passes them to Megan.

"Awesome! Fashionable and functional!"

"The Break-Away Hammer." He said as I got up too get. "Be very careful with it." Jerry warned.

"And last but not least, The Super Sonic Soccer Ball Bomb." Inez got that one.

"Good luck spies and be careful." Jerry warned as we all flew off.

~Later~

Inez had a little trouble with the boot rockets at first (She crashed into to two trees on the way) but she got the hang of it. When we got there we split up into two teams. Tony, Megan, and Lee. Me and Inez. Inez and I investigated the police station where all the police went missing.

"Hey Marc! I think I found something!" Inez said. She was pointing to a half eaten doughnut on the floor. "Maybe it will give us a DNA sample of one the missing police men."

"Great observation for your first mission, Inez!" I said. "I save send it to Jerry for analysis."

We searched some more for clues that would give us DNA of the baddy. We went in to an office in the next room.

I could hear some people talking in the next room. "Inez come here." I whispered too her. She tip toed towards me. "What is it?" She asked.

"I hear something in the other room. If go in there we're sure to blow our cover." I said.

"Maybe we could use the Hear Everything At Once Earrings." She stated putting them on.

"I'm telling you, this plan is going to work Jenson." A man said. "Once we get rid of all the police men in the country, I'll be invincible!" He yelled.

"Maybe we can get a closer look." I said drilling a hole in the wall with a freeze disc. There was a man, Asian, and he was on the computer. There were pictures of other police officers on the wall. Most of them with the faces crossed out.

"Hey look, it's my dad's picture." Inez said. She had tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, we're gonna get your dad back." I said to her. I wiped the tears out her eyes while holding her shoulders.

"HEY! What are two brats doing here!" The man yelled. I grabbed my freeze disc and threw them at him. I grabbed Inez's hand and we ran out the station.

"Whoa that was a close one!" Inez huffed breathless.

"Yeah, you know you make a pretty cool spy, for a beginner." I said.

"Well you're pretty cute for a geek." She teased. I blushed and so did she.

"We should, uh, get back to the other spies back too WOOHP." I said nervously.

"Si, we should."

We activated our rocket boots and flew back to WOOHP HQ.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I changed a few minor things about Inez. Starting with her last name, She is now Inez Rivear-Cruz. Her heritege is also changed a little. She is now Mexican and Cuban American. And her older sister is now 14, and her name is now Isabella. That is all. Enjoy!

* * *

Operation:Date advice/Inez's first POV

Marc's POV

When we got back to WOOHP ,we all analized our clues. The dounut Inez and I found belonged to a cop named Alan Mitchell, a cop that has recently disapered. Lee, Megan and Tony's clue was a letter to a man named Carl Jenson.  
It read:

Jenson,

I have found the home of the greatest cop from Southdale. His name is Ramon Delgado. First we'll kidnap him, and then his three daugters, Izzy, Manny, and Inez. Shread this letter as soon as you read this.

Chang

Inez stoped cold in her tracks. Her sisters and her were next.

"I have to get home now!" She said. She grabbed her stuff and was about to run out the building when Jerry grabbed her arm.

"I'll have WOOHP secure your house and you and your sisters." He said.

"Okay, but I really want to go home right now. I just have to be alone to think about doing this misson." She said. I wish I could just go up to her and tell how I feel, then tell her everything will be alright.

We started going home when I finally got the courage to ask her something.

"Um, Inez." I said meekly. She turned round with that soft smile I loved so much.

"Yes Marc?'' She asked.

"Well, um, I just wondering if you'd like to go to a movie with me on Friday." I said. Her smile grew even bigger.

"Yeah! We can go see Karate Kid! How about around 7?" She said.

"Great! I'll pic you up then!" I said as we neared her house.

"Bye Marc, see you later." She said. She leaned in and kissed my cheek. I was soft, sweet, and unfortunatly..short. She ran off into her house door and gave me a flirty wave.

Inez's POV

I can't belive it, I have a date! And with the cutest guy I know. MARC CLARK! I had a little bit of an idea that he liked me, but I didn't know he would ask me out. This is too much!

I opened the door to my room and flopped on my bed. I was so exited and yet nervous. I've never been on a date before. I turned to look at the picture of my mother next to my bed. I look just like her. Or at least thats what everyone else says. Thats why I don't try to change my apperance, cause I want to be just like my mom.

"If only you were here," I said to the pic, "then things would be so much easier."

I heard a knock on my door and said "Come in!" It was my grandma, Abuela Magdalena.

"Buenas tardes Aubela!(Good afternoon Grandma)" I said exited. Whenever she comes over we all have to speak spanish all the time since she moved here from Cuba a 2 years ago to comfort the family after Mama died.

"Hola nina.(Hello child)" She replied. I think she could see the worry on my face . "Qu pasa ? (What is wrong)" She asked.

"Nada, Yo fino (I'm fine)" I lied. I wanted to talk to someone who would understand. Like Izzy!

"You want me to help you with your date with that nerd Marc?" She asked. Even though we went to the same school, we never hang out.

"He is not a nerd! Well, he's very smart, but he's also very cute and kind and fun to hang out with!" I fought back.

"Okay, fine. All you have to do is laugh at all his jokes and look cute." She explained. "Ay! And you need cute clothes! I'll take you shoping tomarrow okay." She said.

"Oh, uh, tomarrow isn't a good time." I said. I knew Jerry would WOOHP us tomarrow. But I knew Jerry would work on that.

"But I could work on a time!" I covered. this was going to be a long week

* * *

R

Re

Rea

Read

Read a

Read an

Read and

Read and R

Read and Re

Read and Rev

Read and Revi

Read and Revie

Read and Review

Read and Review!


End file.
